D77H-TCI Pelican
Were you also looking for the Dropship 77-Troop Carrier, used in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2? Halo Encyclopedia, page 252 *Troop Bay: 6.19 Meters (20.3 feet) |width = Wingspan - *Troop Bay: 4.64 Meters (15.22 feet) |height = 10.0 meters (35.9 feet) (10.5 meters with landing gear) *Troop Bay: 3.23 Meters (10.6 feet) |mass = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = *2 main engines housed in middle section of ship *10 maneuvering thrusters housed in 4 vector pylons |slipspace drive = None |poweroutput = |shield gen = Heat and radiation shielding to protect the occupants |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Chin-mounted rotary cannon (1) **40mm Rotary cannon (optional) **70mm Rotary cannon (optional)Halo: The Flood, page 39 *ANVIL-II ASM pods (2) (Six missiles per pod) *Rear-mounted AIE-486H HMG (1) |complement = ;Either *M808B Main Battle Tank (1) or *M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle (1) or *Resupply Canisters (4-6) ;and *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (2) (internally and externally) |crew = *1 Pilot *1 Co-pilot *1 crew chief |skeleton = 1 pilot with an AI |passengers = 10 seats in internal bay amidships 15 people standing and sitting (these numbers are doubled in case the ship carries a troop deployment pod). |capacity = 70 tons on hoist (anything over 35 tons slows speed considerably) |othersystems = |role = Air Assault/Close Air Support |commission = 2552/2553 |firstsight = |battles = *Battle of Earth **Battle of Crow's Nest **Battle of Voi *Battle of Installation 00 *Battle of Installation 04 |affiliation = UNSC }} The Dropship 77 Heavy-Troop Carrier/Infantry, abbreviated D77H-TCI, more commonly known as the Pelican, is a newer model of the venerable Dropship 77-Troop Carrier, introduced into service within the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps and Navy in late 2552 and early 2553. Specifications Design details The D77H-TCI is a fleet-wide upgrade to the UNSC's Pelican dropships, were used in active service for over fifty years. First seen deployed in November, 2552, Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Chapter 23, page 203 the D77H-TCI Pelican is the primary tactical support aircraft of the UNSC. Like its previous model D77H-TCI Pelican serves a multi-role purpose. The dropship is fully capable of atmospheric flight and can land almost anywhere without difficulty. It is also capable of limited spaceflight, making it the prime troop transport of the UNSC. The D77H-TCI makes several drastic design changes to both the interior, and exterior, although the exteriors changes are not as noticeable as the interior is. The first significant change is in the cockpit area of the D77H-TCI which instead of having the pilot and co-pilot sitting next to each other, the co-pilot is now seated behind and above the pilot, the control's and instrument panels have been rearranged and upgraded for the D77H. A small holo-tank is installed in the cockpit, allowing an artificial intelligence to project its holographic form to the craft's pilots. Payload capacity The pressurized payload area has also seen a design change, the D77H-TCI Pelican carries the same number of passengers as its predecessor. However, its troop-bay is more flexible, able to carry up to two M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle internally, in addition to ten passengers, also it has a hermetic door on its rear section for ship-to-shore orbital insertions. Its tail-mounted magnetic clamps are capable of carrying an M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, an M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle, or an M831 Troop Transport, an M12A1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle, an M808B Main Battle Tank, or four Type C Resupply Capsules rather than six Type B Resupply Capsules, to the battlefield, able to detach its payload without landing decreasing the chance of an attack while it unloads. Armament The D77H-TCI Pelican, like its predecessor, is compatible with the 40mm rotary cannon and the 70mm Chain Gun types. The Pelican is also able to mount an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun in its troop bay for supporting ground teams and covering the departure of its passengers, an improvement from the previous M247 General Purpose Machine Gun, although this prevents it from carrying a vehicle internally. The D77H can also be equipped with ANVIL-II Air-to-Surface Missile pods; the design of the pods has changed, and now seamlessly blends with the Pelican. The new ANVIL pods can fire up to 12 missiles at once, six from each pod. A Gunship version of the D77H is in service as well, this heavily armed version, is equipped with more chainguns, missiles, and a large cannon, mounted at the ventral-fore of the dropship.Halo 3, multiplayer level High Ground Propulsion The main engines are mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one situated on each wing and two at the rear and posterior. The nacelles can articulate independently, thus altering the direction of thrust, referred to as vectoring in aviation; This improves the Pelican's low altitude maneuverability. Four ventral thrusters are identified by markings and a rendered thrust effect, one on each wing nacelle and one on each aft nacelle, allow the drop ship to land and take off vertically. These engines are capable of both space and atmospheric operation. It has eight jet intakes, three on each side and two on top. The wings mounted on a Pelican seem extremely small, too small to support the weight of drop ship and payload alone. It is speculated that it utilizes at least some Lifting Body principles, using its own hull create most of the lift necessary for flight. It may also be that the Pelican partially relies upon thrust vectoring, referred to as jet-borne flight as opposed to wing-borne flight which can be further reinforced with the fact that down-ward aiming jets can be seen on the bottom of the thruster mountings. It should be noted that small wings are very efficient for high-speed flight, as demonstrated by the F-104 Starfighter. It is also a benefit for operations in the upper atmosphere, especially re-entry, as was the case with the X-15. The D77H-TCI, like the D77-TC, although fully capable of orbital insertion, is too small to be equipped with a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, and thus is incapable of Slipspace travel. Identified Pelican Units Trivia *A police version of the Pelican appears in Halo 3: ODST. This version is colored black and white, and has the front turret replaced by optic surveillance gear. *In the cockpit it has a screen which in Hocus' Pelican reads "connected to UNSCDF via local grid Pz87-3383." It also has the insignia of the UNSCDF in the upper left corner. This screen is also used as a method of communication in scripted sequences. *It is possible, through a glitch In Halo 3, to "crash" a Pelican by aiming a plasma grenade inside the cockpit. If done correctly, the plasma grenade will go through the glass, sticking and killing the pilot. The Pelican will then go through the floor, as shown here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_s9vhyf5Z0 (You cannot finish the level once done). *In Halo: Reach, the Pelican is actually the D77-TC models. With similarities from the D77H-TCI such as the cockpit's seating with the pilot seat in the middle up front and the co-pilot seat just a little to the left of the pilot's seat as well as the cockpit no longer being separated by a door. *The Pelicans in Halo 3 seem to be weaker than its older model, the D77-TC, because the two Pelicans in ''Sierra 117'' get shot down by two Banshees' Fuel Rod Cannons. While in Halo: Reach, the Pelican in the mission ''The Pillar of Autumn'', is shot down by a Phantoms nose turret, which uses ammunition similar to the ''Concussion Rifle''. *MegaBlocks has released a Pelican set. Gallery File:Pelican-Abrams Comparison.jpg|A comparison of how big the troop bay actually is. File:Landfall Pelicans.jpg|D77H-TCI Pelicans under construction in Halo: Landfall. File:D77H-TCI Pelican Gunship.jpg|The D77H-TCI in Halo 3. File:1210810634 Gfs 63166 2 16.jpg|A front profile of the D77H-TCI, affixed with ANVIL-II pods. File:HRS D77H TCI Pelican Bottom.jpg|A bottom profile of the D77H-TCI. File:Pelican bay.jpg|The rear seats of a D77H-TCI Pelican. File:Ark2.JPG|The cockpit of the D77H-TCI. File:Pelican Cockpit.jpg|Another view of the cockpit. File:1212438981 The Pit.jpg|D77H-TCI dropship outside The Pit. File:The Ark Pelican.jpg|A D77H-TCI dropping off two ODSTs on Installation 00. File:PelicanCrash-large.jpg|A crashed D77H-TCI on Installation 00. File:PelicanOnCortana.jpg|A D77H-TCI crashed on High Charity. File:Pelicans5e_copy.jpg|A Comparison of the D77H-TCI and the D77-TC. Pelican-Cutaway-Loftus.jpg|A Pelican cross-section List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources See also *Dropship 77-Troop Carrier *Albatross dropship *''Phantom''-class dropship *''Spirit''-class dropship Category:UNSC Vehicles